


☆ All I Want for Christmas is… whipped cream kisses. [Bunta Marui]

by TheRainRogue



Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You leaned against the counter, watching as Marui grabbed a plate and began pulling every sweet item out of the fridge. You had made so many deserts because you knew they’d make him happy, but it was meant for tomorrow. You had tried to hide them, but there was no fooling his sugar senses. His nose could smell a sugary treat a mile away, like a bloodhound hot on the trail.
Relationships: Marui Bunta/Reader
Series: All I Want for Christmas is... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774258
Collections: Anime, Drabbles, Merry Christmas





	☆ All I Want for Christmas is… whipped cream kisses. [Bunta Marui]

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Christmas, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 313 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Marui ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━

You leaned against the counter, watching as Marui grabbed a plate and began pulling every sweet item out of the fridge. You had made so many deserts because you knew they’d make him happy, but it was meant for _tomorrow_. You had tried to hide them, but there was no fooling his sugar senses. His nose could smell a sugary treat a mile away, like a bloodhound hot on the trail.

Marui grabbed one of everything, stacking them onto the plate, building a tower of sweets in the shape of a pyramid. Moving it to the table, he grabbed the can of whipped cream. Popping the top, he began to spray it over the treats.

You looked away just long enough to grab a can of soda from the fridge and, when you turned back around, you nearly dropped it in disbelief.

One minute. Just _one_ minute and his plate was covered with whipped cream. There was so much of it that you couldn’t even see the sweets anymore. They were completely covered by the mountain of fluff.

“Why don’t you have some desert with your whipped cream?” you questioned sarcastically, watching as he sat down in front of the monstrosity.

“Come join me,” he smiled, ignoring the comment and holding up two spoons.

You stared at him for a moment before shrugging. “If you can’t beat ’em, join ’em.” You sat down beside him, cutting off a spoonful of pumpkin pie smothered in whipped cream and shoving it into your mouth.

Marui smiled, little bits of white fluff around his mouth, “The desert is the best part of Christmas! Ne, Y/N?”

You smiled, leaning in to peck his lips, effectively cleaning off the whipped cream from his mouth. “In my opinion, _you’re_ the best part of Christmas, Bunta.”

His cheeks burned as he smiled, tugging you back down to claim your lips.

━━━━━━༻🎁༺━━━━━━


End file.
